


P5:NG OVA! Who Could Forget Such A Day...

by Brianycus



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anime-like reading, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Makoto's Birthday, Marriage, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianycus/pseuds/Brianycus
Summary: An "OVA" to the Persona 5:Next Generations universe!Ren has found himself busy on one of the days where it matters most: his wife's birthday! As he continues to work, forgetting the time until it's almost too late, Ren heads out in hurry to get something special done for Makoto's birthday. Meeting with friends of old and hearing what they've done the past few months, Ren hopes for the best! Yet one thought crosses his mind...Who could forget such a day as this one?





	P5:NG OVA! Who Could Forget Such A Day...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! It's Emanuel Gracia here giving you a small taste that's a part of my little Persona 5:Next Generations universe! I hope you enjoy this one and some of it's subtleties (you'll see as you keep reading) as this one was kinda fun to write about and tie in to the story line that is Next Gen many years later after this little OVA. Plus this OVA is for Makoto's Birthday that is today! Yay, happy birthday thy Queen of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts! Again, hope you enjoy!

Ren was busy writing on his paper as he was handed a few folders to take care of Yoshida. As the twenty-three year old was busy helping out the now elected Governor that was Toranosuke Yoshida, Ren focused his attention on what the party should be dealing with this season. For the most part it was something with transportation, and that some of the funding should go for a lower cost in train rides all throughout Tokyo. “And...done!” Ren finished his writing on the paper and proceeded to the next one. He continued to brush his now short fluffy hair, as it was now slicked back and to the front and message his wrists, still retaining the scars from the handcuffs during the interrogation room. That and the ones on his face, as an X was seen on his left cheek and a line going vertically near his right eye. How he got these ones was a different story.

Yoshida came in through his office, seeing the Diet Member helper with the stacks of folders that were seen all around the brown desk. Yoshida sighed as she took off his sash and his white gloves, and sat down on one of his guest couches. “You know you could take a really nice break here and there Ren-kun.” he said as she grabbed a glass and a pitcher of water to fill it up. Ren shook his head as he was still focusing on the task at hand. “It’s fine Yoshida-san. If I can at least get some of the folders done, the others don’t need to have as much work.” he said as he checked the time on his watch. Yoshida continued to sigh, but smiled at the determination of the one person who helped him get back on his feet for office five years ago. “I see...always looking out for the others as usual Amamiya.” he said as the old man stood up now and grabbed a set of folders himself. “My my...this is how the other parties think of this one?!” he said in shock as he was flipping through some of the folders. Ren waved his hand in a way to suggest that it was true as he continued to work on his paperwork.

At least until he heard his phone buzzing.

Ren stopped for a moment and picked up the phone...only to see a shocked reaction on his young adult face as his dark-grey eyes widened and his mouth agaped. He saw the notification that was presented to him as well as the time, now 3:30 PM, that it was the birthday of someone he had cherished since they first met and teamed up as the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Yes someone truly dear to him, yet he was a fool for not paying attention to the date, as it read April 23th, 2023, on his lock screen. “ _Holy crap…..I completely forgot it was Makoto’s Birthday!”_ Ren shuddered as he wrote faster now, finishing the task in less than a few minutes before he stood up, scaring Yoshida as his dark eyes looked back at his assistant, now shaking in fear. “What’s the matter?” he asked Ren who looked back with the same fear. “I need to go...or else you may not see me tomorrow.” he chuckled nervously as he loosed the rolled up sleeves of his white shirt and picked up his grey suit blazer, waving back at Yoshida, now confused by the site that had transpired. “Huh...well whatever the case I’m sure he can handle the situation.” Yoshida smiled as he went back to look at the folders.

Ren’s eyes were still widened as he was leaving the Diet Building, waving other members goodbye and the such as he opened the doors and embraced the nice Spring afternoon. At least for the moment as he now had to figure out a way to convince Makoto that he didn’t forget her birthday and that he was doing something secret. “Man…this never happened to me before…” he sighed as he was now on his way to catch the train to Shibuya. His time count was until eight o’clock, the usual time the lovely wedded couple would head home and take a breather. That also meant he had five hours to get something nice or else the Queen would go off with his head. “Did I really have to make that Alice in Wonderland joke _now_?” he asked himself as he sat on the train to head to Shibuya.

 

* * *

 

He worked his way throughout the underground mall before heading towards the main streets of Shibuya. For the fluffy haired young adult, he was busy looking at the jewelry section to see if there was something that resembled the Niijima. “Hm? That looks...nope too expensive...what about this...no just as expensive…” he groaned as he was left with nothing once he headed his way above ground. He had his head low, his eyes still widening in fear of the countless things Makoto can do towards the Amamiya. One of them was simply getting beaten up to a pulp, but what if Sae was there? He didn’t want to get beat up by _both_ Niijima Sisters. Not like that one time anyway.

Ren found himself looking at Ann and Ryuji from afar, each one holding a crepe and some bags that the Takamaki decided to throw at Ryuji. Ren at first decided to head towards the couple but went against it. They had their own things to take care of, and Ren was worried that in one of those bags Ann has a present in store for Makoto. Ren gulped and continued onwards to Central Street, now being busy as usual as hordes of people were filling the street and what it had to offer.

The Amamiya went first to a bookstore to see if there were any books his wife never read, but to no avail as each time he was in a different section of the wooden shelves of the store, there was at least three or four books the Niijima had read. “Damn it...she even read the Manga series of My Hero Academia…” Ren shook his head now in defeat. This was going to be tough for the man.

“Ren?” a soothing female voice echoed through the bookstore. Ren looked up and saw Hifumi and Yusuke walking towards him, concerned looks on their faces. “Hey Hifumi, Yusuke.” Ren waved at the two, and fixed his blazer a little before taking a look at yet another newlywed couple. Man everyone of his friends have been getting married ever since the Joker and his Queen did a year ago. Especially Haru and...well we don’t  talk about those two at the moment, but Haru is sure he’s doing great as a Government Agent. Sure hopes he comes back soon.

Ren looked at a now shorter haired Hifumi and a more exposed forehead Yusuke. Hifumi kept her red string, her iconic look, and her short hair reminded Ren of Makoto’s before she decided to keep longer. Yusuke’s now separated bang and exposed forehead was intriguing to say the least as he told the gang that such a haircut was inspired by the Yakuza series. “Ah Ren, it’s been quite awhile.” Yusuke shook hands with his former leader, smiling.

“It has Yusuke. Since your wedding three months ago.” Ren smiled back. Hifumi nodded. “Indeed. How all of us were having fun that day...oh I take it you’re here to get something for Makoto’s birthday?” Ren shuddered when he was reminded of his wife’s birthday. Yusuke took note of that, as he patted his friend’s back and chuckled.

“I see...it appears the Joker has forgotten such an occasion.” he said with a joking tone, something Ren didn’t know he had in his eccentric artist friend. “You could say that…” Ren chuckled while scratching the back of his head. Hifumi and Yusuke didn’t take that very well. “How could you forget….”Hifumi said in disbelief, now holding on Yusuke’s chest and Yusuke nodding back and forth to calm his wife down. That staggered Ren.

“It’s not like it was on purpose! You know how we are nowadays! Diet Member things and the police force. It’s common for me to forget these things.” Ren defended himself. Yusuke shook his head. “A husband’s duty is to always remind himself of his wife’s special occasions. Such as their anniversary, birthday, even Mother’s Day if she is a mother.” Yusuke somehow had a rose in his mouth when he said it, something even Hifumi was confused about as she questioned where such a thing appeared.

Ren stood there in shock, but understood Yusuke’s maxim. He checked the time once more. It was now 5:30. “ _Crap! I don’t have much time!”_ Ren thought as he was now waving goodbye at the eccentric Shogi player and artist. Yusuke looked back at Ren take a turn to the left and then back at Hifumi, who was now busy looking at strategy guides for Shogi as well as history books. Yusuke continued having his smile before placing his fingers into his usual square shape to examine the features of his beautiful wife.

 

* * *

 

“Niijima-san!” a rookie officer yelled at Makoto, red eyes blinking with curiosity as to what the ruckus was all about. “Don’t you mean the Detective Queen?” a male officer said to the rookie, who nodded in nervousness. Makoto approached the two officers, and coughed to get their attention. “It’s fine, he can call me Niijima-san.” she pardoned the male officer who nodded and went about his business. The rookie officer thanked Makoto, to which she asked what did he need. “Oh, I don’t need anything Niijima-san! I just wanted to give you this.” he gave her what seemed to be a small white box, wrapped in red and blue ribbons. “What’s this?” Makoto grabbed the box. “Open and see for yourself!” the rookie officer smiled as he was waiting for his higher up to open the gift. Makoto, concerned, opened the box up and to her surprise was a little note card that said “Happy Birthday!” in bold purple colors with some confetti drawing all around. “Now open it!” the rookie officer said.

“Okay..” Makoto opened it and saw the countless amounts of signatures form her peers, scattered about on the two pages of the birthday card. She began to read the names, and the little note that said “Happy Birthday to the Detective Queen!” in permanent marker. Makoto was happy and noticed that wasn’t all as the other officers around her gathered around. Even the Police Commissioner. “Chief...you guys...thank you.”

“That’s not all Officer Niijima! We have another surprise waiting for you at the lunch room.” two female officers said as they lightly punched the Niijima. “Oh really?” she said to which all of them nodded. “This is all thanks to your hard work as the Detective Queen, Niijima.” Chief said as he motioned everyone to the lunch room.

The lunch room was filled with small decorations and the entire table was loaded with small snacks and treats for all the officers to enjoy for the time being. Makoto was amazed by all of this and was wowed by the cake that was centered in the middle, as it was shaped like Buchimaru wearing a police hat. “How did you know about Buchi-kun?” she asked the officers who smiled back. “Your husband told us way back and we remembered ever since.” they told her as they invited her to sit down and relax. Makoto as she was sitting down, fixing her dark-blue pants and removing her brown detective coat and placing on the side of the chair, went back to her dear husband. “ _Ren, thank you for letting them know...I hope you have something in store when we get back home.”_ she smiled, blushing a little as she went to a small dream of her and Ren spending a lovely time in their apartment for her birthday.

Meanwhile to her knowledge, Ren was busy running through the streets of Shibuya to at least get a small cake for her as he was sweating bullets. The good news he had some flowers for her and miraculously a necklace similar to what Sae has on her neck. “ _I need to thank Sae privately.”_ he said as he went back to the conversation that he and Sae had on the phone about a nice gift for Makoto. That and the five minutes of her yelling at him for forgetting her birthday. “All I need now is a cake…” Ren said as he was now heading towards a familiar site.

Cafe Noir.

 

* * *

 

Cafe Noir was truly an exciting place and reminded Ren and the gang of Leblanc back in Yongen-Jaya. How the brown walls contrasted with the black tables and chairs of the cafe. The little bakery to the side, with its pastries, desserts, and cakes being lined up on the little glass shelves. The brewery for coffee that was close to the entrance, with its employees shaking things up and preparing what the store was best known for: the Noir Deluxe. A nice little coffee that will keep you warm and energized.

Ren entered, hearing the chiming as the door closed behind him. One of the employees then approached him, a girl looking around his age no doubt and with a chest size...no Ren shouldn’t think of that! He’s married! “How can I help you?” she asked Ren. “Um...is Haru Okumura here tending her usual garden that is this cafe?” he said in his Joker tone of voice, to which the employee nodded. “Yes! Haru-san is out on the back.” the employee ushered Ren to the counter, to see Haru helping one of her newest employees. “Ahem, Haru-san? Someone is here to see you.” Haru looked up to see the employee and Ren, now smiling and saying hi to Haru Okumura. “Ah Ren-kun! How delighted to see you!” Haru approached Ren, hugging her tight. “It’s nice to see you too.” Ren patted Haru to let him go, which she did. Haru composed herself, brushing her hands on her brown pants, fixing her sleeveless pink blouse and her little ponytail.

“What brings you here?” Haru asked him as she invited him to sit down. “Is it possible if you can have a small cake ready for tonight?” Ren said as he was putting the things he bought down to his side. Haru blinked with curiosity. “What for?” she asked.

“Makoto’s birthday.” Ren said nervously, making Haru blink once more and have a blank look on her face. “Don’t tell me you forgot Mako-chan….” Ren continued to smile before he was smacked in the face by Haru. “Ow! That was so uncalled for Haru!” he rubbed his cheek, now red with the hand print. Haru grunted. “Mako-chan’s birthday should never be forgotten! Ryuji and Ann didn’t forget and got her a nice pair of clothing and sweets...Yusuke and Hifumi have a nice little painting in store for her, and yet her husband forgot? Even Futaba has something ready to go.” Haru said as she showed Ren the various text messages from the gang. Why he was not a part of that, he has no question for it as he looked a pictures of what the other former thieves has brought for his Queen. “Well Makoto and I don’t have enough time on our hands like we used to, so it wasn’t like I actually wanted to forget.” Ren chuckled back in his defense.

Haru kept her eyes on him but sighed. “I suppose so Ren-kun,” she played with her engagement ring a little bit, taking it off here and there. Ren breathed for a moment before he continued speaking. “Haru, I’m sure he’s going to come back. You have to remember, this is his way of repenting for all he has done.” he said to her in a calm tone of voice. Haru nodded slowly. “I know...but then he comes back home and then he needs to leave again...and I just want him to stay. Especially after that whole incident a year ago.” she reminded Ren of the horrific turn of events the Phantom Thieves had to face, and how it almost broke them both physically and mentally.

However Ren didn’t want to focus on that as he shook his head, and Haru did the same. “Now regarding that cake of yours...I have one here just for her.” she stood up and opened the glass counter to reveal a small vanilla and chocolate cake. “I’ll have it in a box soon and it’ll be free of charge.” she said now with optimism that left Ren speechless. Mostly about the free of charge at the end. “Haru it’s fine! I can pay for it, it’s no biggie.” he said but soon recanted it when he saw Haru look at him with her sadistic glare. “Okay…thank you Haru.” he said as he received the cake in a nice box wrapped with black strings and the logo of Cafe Noir.

Haru smiled back. “You’re welcome!” she said as Ren was leaving now. The fluffy short haired young adult stopped for a moment and looked back at the Okumura. “I’m sure he’s going to back soon Haru. Just wait for it and I’m sure it’ll happen soon.” Ren said before he opened the door, the chiming hitting through the walls and the door now closing behind him. Haru continued smiling and went back to tending her employees before calling it quits for the night. After all she needs to take care of Big Bang Burger...well she doesn’t have to as she has someone else to take care of that entire aspect of Okumura Foods. All she wants is her cafes and her loved one to return.

Ren looked at the clock and smiled now as he was an hour early and got everything he was supposed to get a day before as he was walking now towards his apartment building.

Makoto is going to flip.

 

* * *

 

Ren was surprised to see Sae, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Futaba, Hifumi, and Morgana in his living room on his apartment building. “How did you all…” he begun to ask until he remembered that he gave a spare key to Sae, as she was busy fixing the birthday decorations that Ren was supposed to put this morning before he left. As the short gray haired woman was busy putting up the Happy Birthday sign on the glass door behind the mahogany table, Ren sweated a little before he was bumped by Ryuji, who had a bottle of beer in his hands. “Yo! Thought you were expecting an empty apartment building?” he said as Ren shook his head. ‘Of course not, but it still surprised me. He placed his stuff down on the table and took off his blazer, rolling his sleeves like earlier in the afternoon. “We heard from Yusuke and Haru that you forgot Makoto’s birthday, which shame on you first of all. “ Ann spoke as she was comfortable on the black couch, with the remote in her hand. “And we decided to help out a little!”

“Plus I’m sure she’ll appreciate the company. It’s been a long time after all.” Ryuji said as he gave a beer to Ren, taking it reluctantly. “Thank you guys...really.” Ren said as he opened the beer bottle and drank a little. “If you want, the presents are over there by kitchen counter, so whatever you bought for her at the last minute should be placed there.” Futaba said as she was busy checking an update on her laptop and petting Morgana, now fast asleep between her crossed legs. “Will do.” he said as he grabbed the flowers and the necklace box and placed them on the counter along with a few other presents.

“I wonder how Makoto didn’t find out about you forgetting her birthday.” Sae said as she clapped her hands and smiled as she finished setting up all the decorations. Ren chuckled. “She left before me this morning and didn’t expect much to be honest.” he said as he grabbed the cake and centered in on the table. “I see...still you’re a bad husband for forgetting my sister’s birthday.” Sae said as she sat down and examined her phone for any notifications. That struck an arrow in Ren’s heart. “This is my first time forgetting Sae-san...it won’t happen next time.” he said as he stretched his arms.

“Let’s hope so. Otherwise we’re not doing this favor again.” Sae said with a cold expression on her face. Hifumi looked around and saw that Haru was nowhere to be seen. “How come Haru isn’t here?” Hifumi asked the gang who shrugged. “She has a lot on her plate lately. I’m sure she’ll arrive later.” Yusuke replied back as he was doing the usual finger box and examined the scenery in front of him.

For the next few minutes, the gang prepared the final last-minute touches and once they heard the door being opened, they all waited to see Makoto Niijima appear in front of them. The front door opened, and Makoto was yawning once she entered, before she was bombarded with cheers and more happy birthdays from her friends.

“Happy Birthday Makoto!” they all yelled with glee as they all surrounded themselves to the Detective Queen. Makoto’s red eyes began to slowly tear up now, both of surprise and excitement as she saw the gang and the lovely cake that was sitting at the center of the table.

“You guys...first the officers at the station and now this? I can’t appreciate this enough.” Makoto hugged everyone and especially Ren, her lovely husband. “It was no biggie Makoto. All of this is for you after all. For the wife that you are and for the Queen that you were.” he said as they let go. Makoto nodded and then told the gang to wait for a moment before they continued. “Just need to put my stuff away.” she said as she entered Ren and Makoto’s bedroom. Ren sighed of relief that his wife has no clue he had forgotten…

For the next two hours, the gang, now joined by Haru as she walked in a few minutes late, excusing herself as she needed to take care of some things, it was pure fun for everyone. The gang were chatting about how the day went, and how it reminded them of old times. The girls chatted away about how they all look so different while the guys were busy joking around and drinking a little here and there.

Next came the cutting of the cake, as they all shut the lights and serenaded Makoto with birthday songs. Futaba even made Morgana dance as she moved his paws around. “Stop that!” he said to her, making everyone laugh. “Make a wish Makoto.” Sae said as she held the camera out.” Makoto looked back and then at the cake and its burning candles, and closed her eyes.

“There’s so many things to wish for…” she said as she was thinking of something. What could be the one thing she could wish for? Something completely unexpected as the following sentence left everyone in a trance of utter disbelief. “I wish to start a family soon.” she said, leaving everyone in shock, primarily Sae as her eyes widened at the thought. “WHAT?” she yelled after Makoto blew out the candles. Ren shushed her and then thought back to the statement. " _I can't believe she would wish something like that!"_ Ren blushed a little red.

 

* * *

 

Once everyone left, including Sae herself after Ren and Makoto plead with her to leave after telling them about raising a family and the such, Ren looked back at Makoto, now sitting on the couch thought slanted. Ren sat next to her, grabbing her soft and gentle hand that had the precious wedding ring on. “Today was quite the day…” Makoto said as she yawned. “I had two parties, a load of gifts, and two cakes that I’m not so sure I can even handle at the moment.” she chuckled while Ren was busy messaging her hand. “You deserve it my Queen.” Ren said despite the fact he had forgot. “Yeah...and I get to spend the last remaining moments of my birthday with you.” she looked at her beau and kissed his forehead lightly. Ren smiled and returned the favor. “Do you really want that Makoto?” Ren asked, going back to the wish she said earlier. Makoto nodded. “I hope so Ren. Just two kids at least or something.” she giggled. “We could get a house that’s bigger than this one and just see them grow up.”

“Yeah I can see that. Boys or girls?"

“I was thinking hopefully two boys. One older than the other.”

“Any names for them?” Ren continued on with the thought, intrigued by what Makoto has to say.

“For the older one, I was thinking a name that’s strong, but also soft in a way. Kinda like Sis’ name if I’m being honest.”

“How about Seiji?” Ren suggested it and Makoto smiled at the thought. “Yeah that’s a name that suits both categories.” Makoto said as she was now lying her head onto Ren’s chest, feeling the even breathes Ren was taking. Ren played with her hair now, his dark grey eyes looking at the soft auburn hair. “As for the other one?” he asked her now as she was closing her eyes. “For the younger one it needs to be one that is gentle, that knows his way of life and is willing to be friends with everyone. Like what you’ve done Ren.”

“That one sounds tough...how about...Yukine?” Makoto shook her head on that one.

“I like it but it’s not what I’m looking for...how about Touya?” Makoto suggested to Ren who nodded at that name. “That name truly fits it indeed Mako.” he said, making Makoto’s red eyes glimmer with happiness. “Yeah, a family like that is what I wished for.” Makoto said finally as she went to sleep, her eyes officially closing. Ren checked the time on his watch now as he was rubbing his hands on Makoto’s left arm. It was 11:30. “Guess I should get some rest too.” Ren said finally as he too closed his eyes and slept next to his lovely wife that was Makoto Niijima. The two of them snoring a little on the nice black couch of their apartment, with the opened presents on the counter and the decorations still intact.

What a perfect way to end the night the Joker almost forgot existed as he laid there with his Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> How was the little OVA? I forgot to say why OVA, but that's because I treat my writings as if they were animes so that's why in Next Gen there's a little preview and when you read there's also a few little remarks that are anime-esqe. Also, the subtleties there were presented, primarily with Haru and ...wellll I can't really say (though it's obvious), that will all be explained soon! Maybe very soon perhaps....upupupupu.
> 
> If you want more readings such as these, you can also check out my twitter that is Brianycus or you can also tap on my name here and check out Persona 5:Next Generations where the story focus more on my AU children and their antics as Persona users. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed and have a great day everyone!


End file.
